Stick With You
by Shinebright-Starlight
Summary: Trish and John have been dating for a year, and their relationship is doing great. When Torrie realizes that she can’t have Trish’s title she goes after the next best thing, John. Will Trish and John love survive or will Torrie ruin everything? R
1. True Colors

Title: Stick With You

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Trish and John have been dating for a year, and their relationship is doing great. When Torrie realizes that she can't have Trish's title she goes after the next best thing, John. Will Trish and John love survive or will Torrie ruin everything? Based off the song: "Stickwitu" by: Pussycat Dolls.

A/n: My latest. I wonder if anybody wrote about this...hmm. I hope you all enjoy it! Ya know, this is my only story with out and OC as the main character.

Disclaimer: I own no one. WWE is owned by Vince. I don't own the song "Stickwitu" it's owned by the Pussycat Dolls.

Chapter 1: True Colors

"Torrie, Torrie, Torrie. You know that you can't take my title away from me. So why do you keep wasting my time, other divas could be getting title shots. Wait, you do remember the other divas right? Or are you so self-centered you forgot?" Trish said into the microphone. She was standing in the middle of the ring with her two friends, Ashley and Mickie by her side.

"Trish, I will not stop until I get the title." Torrie said from on top of the ramp, behind her was her two friends, Victoria and Candace.

"Then you're gonna die trying and I'm not going to waste my time. I say we settle this once and for all, right here, right now!"

The two feuding divas glared at each other.

Candace and Victoria pulled Torrie into a group huddle.

"Are you going to settle it right here?" Victoria asked breaking the silence.

"Yea--" Torrie got cut off.

"No!" Candace smirked. "Don't take the shot, make this personal."

"Personal?"

"Why go after the title when you can go after the man?"

"John?" Victoria asked.

"They love each other, sleep with him, and Trish will be heartbroken and betrayed."

"What about John he wouldn't cheat on her."

"Seduction, put something in his drink, get him drunk, hell blindfold him and let him think you're Trish."

"Will that work though?"

"Oh it will." Candace smirked, not at the plan she told Torrie but at the plan forming in her head.

"It better." Torrie said as she and her 'friends' broke the huddle.

"Bout damn time!" Trish said, tapping her foot on the mat.

"Trish it's only getting started. But honey, I don't want your title, not when I can have so much more." Torrie's music started to play and she left to go backstage; leaving a puzzled Trish.

**Later That Night, Trish's locker room.**

"What did she mean by that?" Ashley asked Trish.

"I don't know, but it isn't good."

"Trish, you can handle anything!" Mickie said bouncing up and down.

"I hope so." Trish mumbled.

"Yo, Trish." Called a familiar voice.

"John!" Trish ran to hug John. They kissed each other with passion.

"Damn, you lookin' sexy. I can't wait to get into them jeans."

Ashley and Mickie cleared their throats

"John! Not in front of them." Trish giggled.

"Don't worry we'll leave." Ashley said chuckling as her and Mickie got up to leave the room.

Trish and John not noticing the glare their getting as the girls left the room, continued to kiss.

**Later that Night in Mickie's hotel room.**

Dear Diary,

Hey, it's me again. Today has been so eventful. For one, Trish and John we're making out in front of me. You don't know how mad that makes me. I swear, after pretending to be a Trish fan, when I'm most defiantly not, and see her making out with the guy I'm going to steal away from her, makes me so angry. He's going to be mine no matter what. I don't even care if I have to kill for us to be together, you better believe I will.

Well I got to go, my roommate, Ashley is coming in.

Love Always,

Mickie James

"Hey, what cha doing?" Ashley asked sitting on Mickie's bed. Ashley was wearing some Sponge Bob pajamas.

"Writing in my diary."

"Oh, is their anything about me in there?"

Mickie smiled a fake smile, "yes."

"All good I hope."

"Of course. I'm about to take my shower so I can go to sleep." She got up placed her diary under her pillow, and walked away.

Ashley couldn't help but get a bad vibe from their conversation. She pushed that thought aside as she realized Mickie was harmless...or so she thought.

**With Candace.**

"Yes, girl." Candace replied to the voice she was talking to on her cell phone. "She doesn't know nothing about my plan, well she is a blonde. Brunettes are so better. Sorry, I forgot you we're sensitive about being a blonde. Yeah, you forgot the plan? I just explained it to you this morning at breakfast. Maria you can be so stupid at times. It's like this..." Candace began to explain to Maria the plan.

**With Maria.**

Maria began to take notes of the plan, so this time she wont forget. Unfortunately for her she forgot that notes can get lost and end up in the wrong hands, or hell even the right person's hand. They can cause major blackmail and for her that's just what it did.

**A/n: My new story...well what do you think? REVIEW and tell me if you think I should continue. Anyways, sorry for I quote "She doesn't know nothing about my plan, _well she is a blonde_" remark. Bad, bad Torrie! What about Mickie? She lied big time, Ashley was on to her but then she pushed the thought aside. Looks and people can deceiving. Candace's plan is yet to come out. Who's going to find the plan and black mail Maria? I'll give you a clue it's a Raw diva...any guesses?**


	2. Blackmail

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! My B-day is this Saturday, 26th, and I'm so happy! I'm going to be 14! Anyways...I don't know how this story is going to turn out, or what's going to happen. This might be a happily ever after, but it might not.

Disclaimer: I own anyone, WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.

Chapter Two: Blackmail

A Week Later:

**Mickie**

Dear Diary,

It's me, Mickie! Let me tell you, John and I was talking this morning down at breakfast! His voice was so...wonderful. I would marry that man in a heartbeat! Now all I have to do is pull him away from Trish. Hmm, and I got just the idea! Oops, running late for Raw. Got to go.

Love Always (but not more then John),

Mickie James-Cena (well in the future anyways).

At Raw - Before show:

**Maria**

'Where did I put them.' Maria thought from on the ground, Maria was on her hands and knees looking for her notes about Candace's plan.

"What are you looking for?" A voice asked, Maria looked up, feeling she could trust that person.

"Notes, it was of Maria's plan to steal Candace's...wait, I'm Maria!"

The person looked at her strange.

"What I meant to say was that it was of Candace's plan."

"Ooh. Well I found them earlier they was in the cafeteria."

"Cool, can I have them back?"

"Oh, no, sweety. Blackmail's a bitch."

"You put them in a black mailing envelope! That was so nice of you."

"I'm going to tell everyone your plan not unless you become my little doggie!"

"What? No, never!"

"You have to do what I say, everything I say, and I won't tell. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Can I have the papers back?"

"Sure, I have copies."

During Raw

**Trish**

"Mickie, why are you wearing a blonde wig?" Trish asked.

"Because she wants to be you." Ashley said seriously, but then started laughing when Mickie asked: "Do I look like you, Trish?"

Trish not really wanting to answer was about to say "sure" when she got cut off.

"Of course not! No one comes close to lookin' like my baby." John walked into the room and kissed Trish. Mickie, no longer can look at the scene, she twisted the heel of her six inch high heel shoes and was about to fall into the TV but before she landed , she pushed the TV to the floor as she pushed her body down to the wood stand where the TV was once was sitting on and pressed down on it hand, she knew it wouldn't take long before it broke because the log of it was wobbly.

When it broke even she didn't see it coming - when on of the pieces of the wood broke it stood up, and when Mickie landed on it, it went straight through her stomach.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

John, Ashley, and Trish gasped.

"Mickie!" Trish ran to her side.

"John get the paramedics! Someone help!" Ashley instructed.

"Okay." John ran out the room.

"Tr...Trish. I...Love you!" Mickie said as she went into unconsciousness.

"Mickie! Wake up! You have to stay awake!"

The paramedics, Eric and John rushed into the room.

"Cena get ready for your match."

"My friend is hurt!"

"I'm the G.M and you'll do as I say!"

John gritted his teeth and walked out the door.

During Raw:

**Candace**

"Who's blackmailing you?"

"Umm, I forgot her name."

"SHUT UP! John's on." Candace said, paying close attention to the TV.

Once the match was over and Lilian Garcia said Kurt's name, because he was the winner, Maria suddenly thought for a moment.

"It's her! She blackmailed me! Lilian Garcia!" Maria jumped up and down, like a kid in the candy store.

Candace glared at Maria, then look at the TV, Lilian was standing in the ring waiting to announce the wrestlers for the next match, Candace smiled. 'All into place, all into place, just one more thing.'

A/n: Tell me what you think, um, this is going to be about a 10 chapter story, it might be more but I really don't know yet. Let me tell you the good people and the bad people incase your confused, it's just the main characters...Good: Trish, John, Lita, Ashley, and Stephanie McMahon (Lita and Steph come in later). Bad: Mickie James, Lilian, Victoria, Torrie, Candace, and Maria. That's only the main characters.


	3. 99 Problems But Ashley isn't one

A/N: I had to update this with all the wonderful reviews! You like me you really like me! I know how this is going to play out in the end, for the last chapter you will be shocked! Everything unfolds!

Disclaimer: I only no one! Vince owns WWE.

Reviews inABC order!

101mizzpoet101: Thanks for the review! Yes, Mickie James is so psycho!

babyhardyzgal13: Thanks for the review! This chapter is going to be introducing Lita and get this, she's good!

Electra54: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love this story!

KK: Thanks for the review! YAY! You killed Mickie James! Lol. Yes, I'm tired of Lilian being a face so I made her heel, but I'm a fan of hers!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

Sapphire Addams: Aw, thanks big sis! I hope this story is so cool.

**Chapter Three: 99 Problems But Ashley ain't one.**

Two Days Later: At the Hospital.

**Lita**

Lita was walking to see Mickie James, she didn't like her but she was a RAW diva. Despite all the stuff she did on TV, it wasn't really like that in real life. She never cheated on Matt with Adam. It was just a storyline to make people this it was real. Of course she decided to go along with it, and now she couldn't be seen outside with Matt. So they broke up.

Lita got Mickie's room number from the nurse, and walked to the room. She knocked and when she got no answer she walked in. The room was empty, but the room's bathroom door was closed. She sat on Mickie's bed and began to read the book that was closed with a pen in it holding the page.

"_Dear Diary._" Lita knew she shouldn't be reading it, but couldn't help herself. "_I thought I was going to die but that bitch, Trish got the paramedics just in time. I swear her and Ashley is so stupid, I don't know how they don't see my plan..."_

Lita gasped real loud, "Is anyone there?" She heard a voice say from the bathroom, then heard a flushing sound. Lita stuffed the book into her pocket and ran out the room not looking back.

**Mickie**

Mickie was writing in her diary, after sleeping all day from having surgery to get out the splinters, she was wide awake. Mickie put her pen in the book, set it down, got off her bed and walked to the bathroom. Mickie called Trish on her cell phone, but Trish didn't answer.

After hearing a loud gasps Mickie got scared. "Is anyone there?" She asked. She flushed the toilet and then heard the door close.

Mickie stepped out the bathroom and walked to her bed, once she noticed something was missing she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. "We have a problem..."

**Trish**

Trish was enjoying a romantic dinner with John when her cell phone rang. She looked at her caller I.D. The caller I.D. had read Mickie James. Trish didn't answer her phone, she was a little scared to after Mickie told her she loved her.

"Who was it?" John asked cutting a piece of steak with his knife.

"Mickie."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"After she told me she loved me, I don't know how I'll ever talk to her again. She scares me, you know?"

"I know, baby. As long as you need me here I'll protect you. I love you, Trish."

"I love you too."

**Ashley**

Ashley was walking down the hall, when someone called out her name. She turned around and was face-to-face with Lita. "Look!" Lita shoved the book in her face. "What the hell, Lita get the hell away from me! Your trying to get Matt back and I know it. He's mines get over it!"

"Ashley, you know what, I was just trying to help you and Trish out. But you guys can go to hell, looks like you don't need my help. So you can go and gets yourself killed. Everyone's not after Matt, you don't even know the whole story! Get your facts straight!" Lita rolled her eyes and walked away.

Ashley couldn't help but think she was wrong. That's when someone walked over to her.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hey." The person and Ashley keep talking. Making Ashley not notice someone walking behind her, then she heard a footstep and turned around.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I just talk to you and told you to get lost?"

The person from behind Ashley held her from behind while the person poked her with a needle, they both walked away and left Ashley for dead...

A/n: Whoa, I didn't see that coming did you? Next chapter, Trish begins to wonder why both of her friends keep getting hurt, so she enlist in the help of Stephanie McMahon. Accusations fly and it all points to one person...Lita. Everyone thinks Ashley is dead, but is she really?


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I hope Ashley is okay too. Well you're about to find out. Oh and Steph, sorry about the typo, I was too busy rushing. I'm not going to correct it, because I don't feel like it, but I'll change it when the story is over. This story is only ten chapter longs. So, I hope you like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own no one, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**Chapter Four: Keep Your Friends Close...**

**Lita**

Lita took off her shoes and walked over to the ocean, the sound of the waves made her feel peaceful. The sand in between her toes made her feel comfy. "Here goes nothing!" She muttered. She pulled out Mickie's book and threw it as hard as she could.

She stared as the book sank to the bottom of the ocean. Never to be scene again.

Lita soon heard sirens, then felt herself being knocked to the ground and search. "What are you doing?"

"Amy Dumas, you're under the arrest for the murder of Ashley Massaro."

"What? I didn't kill Ashley."

"You have the right to remain silent..."

**Trish **

Trish knocked on a door of the last person she thought she'd ever have to turn to.

"It's open!" A voice said, Trish walked in with her title on her shoulder.

"Look, Stephanie, I need your help."

"Wow. Umm, my help?"

"Yes, please?"

"Okay, sure, what do you need?"

"All of my friends keep on getting hurt and dying. Why? Who is doing this? Am I next?" Trish said, she sat down in the chair in front of Stephanie's desk.

"I know something, I do know that there are alliances forming. I know that your the cause of everything, I know that Lita is innocent, and I know that someone wants your title! This is turning up deadly Trish. Maybe you should take a vacation."

"Hell no! If who ever is doing this, if they want some, they can come get some. I'm not taking a vacation or backing down until who ever is doing this is going to pay!" Trish walked out of Stephanie's office.

**Mickie**

Mickie was in the phone talking to the person that ejected the substance into Ashley. "You said you weren't going to kill her!"

"Too bad, Mickie, I lied, face the face. She's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll tell Trish!"

"You hate her Mickie besides we're family. Come on, look, I won't kill anyone else okay?"

"Fine. I never wanted her to turn up dead! But, we're fam, so let's just do this!"

"Alright I have to go, I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Same here. Bye." Mickie said dully. She hung up her phone.

"Mickie." A voice quietly whispered coming into the room.

"Ye...Yes Trish?" Mickie got scared, she hoped that Trish didn't hear her conversation.

"Why'd Ashley have to die?" Trish started to cry.

"Ashley is in a better place." Mickie said hugging Trish. Mickie smirked as fake tears fell out her eyes. 'Acting school paid off.' Mickie thought.

**Ashley**

"Can't we just tell Trish and Mickie that I'm alive?"

"Ashley! We can't someone else might find out, it could slip, it's just too risky!" Said a police officer.

"When will this be over?"

"When we find out who did this too you."

"I don't know if it was Lita. The person was wearing a mask, and I don't remember who I was talking to it was blurry."

"Someone must of edited the hotel tape. The tech guy said he lost his keys. I think that person might of taken them."

**A/n: I know this chapter was a little slow, but tell me what you think. Next chapter will come soon.**


	5. Wrong or Right

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate you taking a second out of your time to tell me what you think of this story! Yeah, Mickie is freaky! This chapter is short, really short, but it's juicy, it revolves around Torrie, Victoria, and Candice, maybe even the mystery person.

Chapter Five: Wrong or Right?

Raw, Torrie's locker room.

**Torrie**

Torrie laughed along with Victoria and Candice.

"I can't believe Lita would do something like that!" Victoria said sarcastically.

"Come on, I don't think she did it. But I wonder who did! Torrie said."

"So, Candice, Victoria, you guys remember the plan?"

"Yes, I knock John out and you sleep with him."

"Guys I don't think we should do this, it'll be rape!" Candice said, she was having second thoughts.

"Candice going after John was your idea don't back out now!"

"I'm not! I just think it's wrong."

"All I need to do is get pregnant." Torrie said desperately.

"Fine! I'll help." Candice smirked, and then walked into the bathroom to fix her make-up.

Later that night. After Raw. Hotel.

Torrie looked over to her shoulder to revel someone with a black mask. "Who the hell are you?"

Torrie tried to run away but that person threw a brick at her head knocking her unconscious. The person walked over to her and picked up the bloody brick. "Night, night Wilson."

10 minutes later

Candice and Victoria we're waiting for Torrie.

"Maybe she isn't coming." Victoria said.

"Yeah, she would have been here right now. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good idea!" Victoria said, they both parted their separate ways.

**An Hour Later - The Mystery Person.**

The Mystery Person looked around and seen John Cena opening his hotel door. The person held the bloody brick in her hand and walked to John, once John walked into the room, she closed the door after following him. John turned around where she banged the brick into his head knocking him out cold. That's when she took off her clothes…

A/n: Tell me what you think…


	6. Letters From No One

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Sapphire Adams: I got the one D right, lol. Thanks for the review, sis!

Babyhardyzgal13: Thanks for the review!

Gurl42096: Yeah, she wants John, but he wants Trish. This chapter is probably a little shocking. Thanks for the review!

Jay929: Only a dollar? Please, I need my money; you should pay me $50,000. Information doesn't come cheap now-a-days. Lmao. Just playing. I think the masked person is obvious, and that's the way I want it. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I own no one. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter 6: Letters from No One.

**A week later:**

**Arena **

**John**

"Look baby, we need to talk." John told Trish in his locker room.

"Are you breaking up with me, John?" Trish asked with tears in her eyes.

"Trish. I think we should see other people."

"What, why? John, please don't, I love you." Trish cried, tears fell out of her eyes and on to the floor.

"But, I can't love you." John spoke; his voice was shaky as he tried not to cry.

He grabbed his championship belt and walked away.

**A Couple Minutes Later:**

Trish was still crying, she heard a knock at the door and ran to the bathroom mirror. She was the women's Champion she had to make sure she looked presentable; she took a towel put water on it and washed the mascara off her face to the best of her ability. She heard the knock get louder and ran to the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, may I help you?" Trish asked the guy standing in front of her, he was holding four flower vases with flowers in them.

"Trish?"

"That's me."

"I'm here to deliver these flowers, here you go." He handed her some ugly daffodils. He was about to walk away when Trish called out to him. "Wait, you look familiar."

"Well I've never met you before. You should really work on your pick up lines." He then walked away, leaving a shocked Trish.

Trish opened the card first hoping it was a joke.

"_Dear Trish, John broke up with you, already? Too, too, sad…or is it? He broke up with you because you're a SLUT! I'm too hot to handle, he must have agreed because we hooked up last week, he was screaming my name! Too bad you can't work it like I can; the only thing you can work is a chocolate bar, fatty!" _Trish gasped, then grabbed her title and ran out of there dropping the note.

**Candice**

Candice walked into the Women's Locker room, and heard Torrie and Victoria talking.

"I can't believe that happened. That bitch made me get stiches in my head and I have a bald spot!"

"Torrie, I'm pretty sure whoever did this to you will pay. We'll make him or her! We're your friends no matter what." Candice said to Torrie.

"What she said!"

"Thanks guys!" They joined each other in a group hug.

There was a knock at the door and Torrie got up and answered it.

"May I help you?"

"I have three flower deliveries, for Torrie, Victoria, and Candice Michelle." A guy said, 'he looks a lot like Mickie James.' Torrie thought, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Girls!" Torrie called, she, Candice and Victoria were the only ones in there. "We have flowers."

Candice and Victoria walked over confused as hell.

"I don't have a love life, love plays with my emotions, so who sent them?" Victoria said.

"'m not dating anyone so I don't know." Candice replied taking the glass vase filled with daffodils.

Once each girl took a vase the man left and the girls sat down.

"These flowers are ugly."

"Sure are."

"Whose going to read their card?"

"I'll go first!" Candice replied, she took the card off the flower and read it aloud. "_Dear Candice Michelle, I just wanted you to know that I'm on to you. You're. Next." _

Everyone gasped. "I'm next! The person is after me!"

"My card says the same thing!" Victoria said.

"My card says '_Dear Blondie, I'm so sorry for what I did to you…okay, glad that moment of pretending I care is up. I hate you! You're after my man, so until you stop, then I'm going after your friends. If you want to know how John is in bed, then you should ask me, too bad you can't asked John, he was too busy knocked out. Ha-ha!'"_

"Does it have a name?"

"Nope."

"So basically, we just got letters from no one?" Candice yelled, throwing her vase into the wall, shattering it.

A/n: Tell me what you think. I like this chapter!


	7. Writings on the Wall

A/n: This chapter is meant to answer your questions! This chapter should be about 5 or 6 pages.

Chapter 7: Writings on the Wall.

**Lilian**

"What are you doing here?" Lilian asked the person standing in front of her.

"Waiting for Stephanie to come back. So, did you do it?"

"I quit! I don't know why you paid me to blackmail Maria in the first place!" Lilian yelled.

"Fine, I don't need you any more Lilian! Not after I messed up Ashley!"

"You did that to her? Lita got in trouble for it."

"So? I never liked her! And I don't like you right now! Either you do my dirty work or I'll take you out."

"Then you're going to have to take me out because I'm not hurting anyone."

"It's hurt or be hurt."

"Be hurt. I'm telling the cops." Lilian ran to the door about to open it when a shot rang out.

Lilian screamed as the mystery person put the gun into her pockets and put on black gloves then left the room.

"Beckman!" Lilian muttered before blacking out.

**Maria**

"Maria, have you seen Lilian?" Candice asked Maria.

"No I haven't, why is she missing?" Maria smiled.

"Yes, she is." Candice looked at her strangely.

"Have you asked everyone? Stephanie, Vince, the divas, the wrestlers."

"I'll go ask Steph." Candice ran to Stephanie's office. She knocked. Nobody said anything so she opened the door, "Steph, you there?"

"AHHH!" She screamed once she saw Lilian's dead body.

"Help! Someone help!" Maria heard yelling and ran over.

"Nice fake blood." She said.

"Maria, stay here I need to get help, you dumb bitch!"

Maria stood there, and started to file her nails.

Paramedics ran into the room, and soon carried Lilian out in a body bag.

Candice started to cry, and Maria looked on.

"Why are you crying?"

"Lilian is dead."

"She is, oh my gosh!" Maria started to cry too. That's when Candice walked away.

**Candice**

Candice walked into the women's locker room, she went to the table and got a Kleenex.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked.

"You know why."

"No, accually, I don't."

"You didn't hear?"

"No!"

"Someone killed Lilian."

"Garcia?"

"Yes."

"Oh great now what? First Mickie get injured, then Ashley dies, then John breaks up with me, I find out he cheated, and then this! Why does everyone want John?"

"He's hot, and you're getting fat, lay off the chocolate will ya."

Trish walked over to Candice. "I'm not getting fat! So, I John called you after he broke up with me."

"He did."

"What did you talk about?"

"Tell me you're not going to start stalking him."

"I'm not; I just think you sent me a letter! You slept with him!"

"I didn't, but if I did, I bet you he'd be screaming my name." Candice laughed, but Trish didn't think it was funny, so she slapped her.

Candice held her cheek as Victoria and Torrie walked in.

"Is there a problem here?" Victoria asked Candice eyeing Trish.

"No problem."

"Yes there is a problem. Girls, Trish thinks that I sent her a letter and I'm sleeping with John."

Everyone besides Trish laughed.

"Sweetie I don't want your boyfriend, I mean, _ex-boyfriend_…but it looks like other people does, and he didn't cheat, he was knocked unconscious by the person who sent you that note obviously she raped him. And you are getting fat! Wait! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Candice screamed.

"So what if I am?"

"Mickie James is all alone no one to protect her. Don't worry sweetie we'll take good care of her!"

"So, when are you going to tell John?" Candice asked, gritting her teeth.

"None of your damn business." Trish walked away only to be pushed and knocked down to the floor, by Victoria. She landed on a pink high heel shoe.

"Ahh!" Trish screamed holding her stomach.

"You could kill her baby."

"Oh well, let's go girls." Torrie said but only her and Victoria got to the door, "you coming."

"I'll catch up!"

Candice took out her cell phone and started to call ambulance.

"Trish it's going to be okay."

"Help! Someone help!" Candice screamed as Trish's pants started to turn red because she was bleeding.

"Trish, hold on please!"

Candice took out her cell phone and called John.

"John, get to the women's locker room now, fine do the damn match then!" She hung up her phone.

Trish didn't say anything, all she did was cry, but soon she passed out from the pain.

Soon the paramedics got there and they questioned Candice, and she told the truth, she betrayed Victoria and Torrie!

**John**

After his match John walked to the women's locker room, he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Then he saw the paramedics come out the women's locker room so he ran over.

"What the hell happened?" He asked on-looker Triple H. "Nobody knows beside Candice, she was there, ask her. But, I can tell you, a diva was injured."

John had a bad feeling it was Trish and it had something to do with him. He ran to Candice, "what happened?"

"Trish might have a miscarriage! And she could die herself. She's pregnant dumb ass! Victoria pushed her and she fell on a high heel shoe that Maria dropped earlier."

"…" John was speechless for once, Trish was pregnant with his child, and he left her. He couldn't help but think it was his entire fault.

"It's not your fault John, it's Victoria's. Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." Candice offered.

"Okay, thanks!"

A/n: Well, John and Candice are going to the hospital, Trish is in bad condition, Victoria could be going to jail if Trish press charges, Lilian's dead, Maria's stupid (but did you see on Raw when she was talking intelligently?), and Torrie is getting on my nerves! Thanks for the reviews! I'll be sure to update soon!


	8. Unmasked

A/n: After this chapter there will be two more left! I'm kinda sad, right now… I might need glasses! Oh, well. Thanks for the reviews! Now to answer them…

Electra54: Thanks for the review! About Trish and the baby, I have no clue if they're going to be alright.

Sapphire Adams: Thanks for the review! Yes, those we're big words, I thought she was going to choke on them.

EG4ever08: Thanks for the review! I'll see what I can do…lol.

101mizzpoet101: Thanks for the review! Yeah, it was funny; I think Kurt might have turned a light on when he slammed her to the mat. I hate Victoria too.

Gurl42069: Thanks for the review! Yes, Candice was being _nice_ for once, but she's not nice. She has a plan; she helped Trish for a reason.

GreenDaySoTotallyRocks: Thanks for the review! Yes Trish is pregnant, I wouldn't say, 'was' just yet! Candice isn't nice…I don't like when she's nice. John is sorry for leaving her; he only left her because he was raped, by the mystery person. Lol, that sounds funny to say. BTW: I like Green Day too.

Chapter 8: Unmasked.

**Candice **

Candice walked around the hospital looking for room 96.

"Here we are!" Candice opened the door to Trish's room, only to find out it wasn't. "Damn…" she muttered. "What is that room number?"

"Excuse me." Someone came out of the bathroom, Candice turned around to be faced with Ashley.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Candice? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Trish's room."

"Trish is in the hospital?"

"Yeah. She almost had a miscarriage. She's okay though, her and her baby. She almost lost the baby, but she had to go to surgery, she pulled through."

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, she got to the hospital just in time, but a little stress can make her go into labor. So, she has to go home after she gets out the hospital. But, I invited her to a Raw show, right before she leaves."

"Why?"

"I have big news, you should come to. I'm sure they'll find the person that did it to you. Actually I know who did it to you."

"Who?"

"I can't tell until Raw next week."

"I'll be there."

"I'll be there too, I got to go look for Trish's room, cya!"

"Candice, you aren't going to make Trish stressed are you?"

"No, I saved her and her baby's life." With that said Candice left a confused Ashley.

**John **

John was with Trish and had told her everything. About him and they mystery person, him leaving her from guilt, and right now they were kissing.

"I don't want to see that!" Candice said coming in two minutes later.

"Then leave!" Trish joked.

Candice laughed.

"Trish, I only helped you because John was your fiancé.

"Fiancé?" Trish asked.

"John, you didn't propose yet?"

"No, Trish that's why I called Candice that day, she helped me pick out a ring."

John got down on one knee. "Trish will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Trish cried.

"Hey, Trish good news, Ashley is alive."

"Yeah right!" John and Trish said.

"It's true."

"You're a bad liar."

"Don't believe me, I have to go though." With that said Candice left.

John pulled out a ring and put it on Trish's finger, it was a 24 carrot, gold band, diamond ring.

"John I love it!"

They started to make out. Now, they we're truly a family…but with most families come problems and theirs was the masked person.

**Candice **

Candice walked out of the room, and got into her car and drove off. Ashley was alive, she was posed to die! Candice was glad she knew now.

She drove to the hotel and ran to her room. She quickly changed her clothes.

She looked into her suitcase and pulled out a box, inside was a black gun and two knifes, one a long sharp one the other a butcher knife, they both had covers on them. She put then around her waist into a black tool belt.

Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Her muffled voice asked.

"Candice, its Mickie!"

"Coming!" Candice opened the door.

Mickie walked in and couldn't see anything because the light was turned off. One the door was turned on the masked person is discovered. Dressed in all black with a black ski mask is none other then the masked person… Candice Michelle Beckman.

A/n: Okay, what do you think? Yes, Candice is the masked person! She always was! Are you guys shocked? I wasn't, I knew! Lol. Two more chapters left!


	9. Raw is War Literally Part One

A/n: Okay, Torrie has a big part in this, she really does. Wait and see matter of fact, no need to wait… Oh and BTW: Don't hate Candice yet.

Chapter 9: Raw is War… Literally. Part. One

**Lita**

Lita was confused, she got out on bail, but who paid it for her? She sighed, all she knows is she got a letter saying to show up on Raw, no questions asked. And that's what she's going to do.

**Candice**

"What are you going to do?" Mickie asked, after hearing the news about Trish, and Ashley.

"Mickie, you're my half-sister! You know I'm not evil. I was just working for Torrie. She doesn't suspect me as masked person. After all, I think there are two of us."

"I know there's two of me…kinda with a twin brother and all." Mickie said. "But, I think you're right. Tell me again, what happened, why are you working for her?"

"Why are you?" Candice asked back.

"Okay, fair enough. You go first."

"Okay, it's like this."

_Flashback_

"Will that work though?"

"Oh it will." Candace smirked, not at the plan she told Torrie but at the plan forming in her head.

"It better." Torrie said as she and her 'friends' broke the huddle.

"Bout damn time!" Trish said, tapping her foot on the mat.

"Trish it's only getting started. But honey, I don't want your title, not when I can have so much more." Torrie's music started to play and she left to go backstage; leaving a puzzled Trish.

Backstage:

"Candice, you're up to something. You better spill. Or else." Torrie said.

"Or else?" Candice asked.

"Yes, you better tell me!"

"I'm not up to nothing."

"I'll get it out of you, you and your sister have to work for me, or I'll tell Trish about you and your sister!"

"What! Torrie!"

"Too, bad."

"Fine, I'll work for you."

"What's the plan?"

"Okay, you give Maria a fake plan, make her work for you, I'll pay Lilian to blackmail her. Then, I'll knock John out and sleep with him. I'll tell you the rest when I come up with it. Okay?"

"Whatever." Candice walked away.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my God! She blackmailed me too, that's where the diary entries came from. She didn't want people to know that I'm really a reporter, doing a story on Trish."

"I didn't kill Lilian, did you kill her?"

"No, and I didn't hurt Ashley, I wouldn't. Torrie must of did it."

"I heard you and Torrie talking what do you mean y'all are family?" Candice questioned.

"She's my god-sister. We haven't talked since me and your parents got married."

"Oh. She must of knew by recognizing my last name. She must be the other masked person, she killed Lilian, hurt Ashley, and blackmailed us!"

"We're in too deep." Mickie said.

"But we're getting out, I have a plan, on Monday everyone finds out the truth are you with me, Mickie?"

"Of course."

"So, she must have had someone give me, her, Victoria and Trish the letters."

"Our brother."

"I never met him before; didn't your dad get custody of him because of your parent divorce?"

"Yup!"

"Lilian thought I was the masked person, but I'm the good masked person, not the evil one."

"But, Torrie got knocked out that night."

"By me!"

"So you slept with John?"

"No way! He's a friend."

"Torrie must of; I mean I didn't knock her out that hard, beside she was dressed in black! I ran into the janitors closet, and changed. I had to meet Victoria."

"Where were you about to go?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"To kill Torrie."

"Volume. One or Two?" Mickie joked.

"Guess."

"Well, it's all Torrie now. What do we do now?" Mickie asked.

"We go through with the plan!" Candice said as she took off her ski mask.

A/n: Okay, see told you it was all Torrie! You've got all this information, hahaha! You weren't posed to find out until the last chapter, but I wanted to put it into this one.


	10. Raw is War Literally Part Two

A/n: I can't believe this story is coming to an end. It seems like only Yesterday…

Babyhardyzgal13: Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me. You're welcome for the information!

Sapphire Adams: Thanks girl, for supporting me through out this story, it really means a lot!

GreenDaySoTotallyRocks: Candice and Mickie aren't evil, Lilian wasn't evil, Ashley isn't, and Trish isn't evil…Torrie is evil and you'll find out about Victoria! Thanks so much for reading this story! It means a lot!

Broken.Baby.Gyrl: JANIQUE! Hey, girl, I haven't talked to you in a hot minute! Yeah, I hate Torrie, ugh, she gets on my nerves.

Electra54: Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me! Victoria might be evil, you'll find out if she is or not in this chapter!

101Mizzpoet101: Thanks for all your reviews! Yeah she really is.

Chapter 10: Raw is War …Literally Part. Two

**Candice**

Candice Michelle and Mickie James stood into the ring; in front of them were Trish and Maria.

"Everyone, the WWE lost an important member of the WWE family, a week ago. I'm talking about Lilian Garcia!" Everyone started to chant 'Lilian.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back, Lita!" Lita's music hit and she walked down the ramp, of course she got boos. Trish was about to attack her when Mickie held her back.

"Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome back, the undead Ashley Massaro!" Ashley's music hit but Ashley didn't come down the ramp.

"Why didn't she come down?" Mickie asked, everyone was confused and Trish started attacking Candice, by punching her in her face, Candice started to hit back and soon, Candice had the upper hand.

"As much as I love a good cat fight, you need to look up here." Torrie's voice filled the arena. Candice stopped hitting Trish and looked at the big screen thingy. Trish looked too.

Ashley was in a chair tired up with duck tape covering her mouth. Torrie and Victoria were next to her, smirking. Victoria was holding a sledge hammer.

"You didn't invite us to the party." Victoria said then Torrie spoke.

"I see Candice was going to tell you about how I slept with John. Let me make this short but sweet. I'm having John's child, I paid off Lilian, and I should have paid Christy from Smackdown! With her wanting the raise and all." Torrie laughed. "Anyways, I made you all think Lita killed Ashley, but she didn't I did. I used everyone. I wanted John, but why have John when you can have his child? And now you'll all watch Ashley Massaro die for real."

"Torrie, you used everyone?" Candice got a plan forming in her head.

"I just said that."

"So, you used, Victoria?" Mickie asked taking the microphone from Candice.

"Of course I did." Torrie said with out thinking. "I mean didn't!"

Victoria got mad, she thought Torrie was her friend, she then bashed Torrie over the head with the sledge hammer, knocking Torrie out, then Victoria chick kicked, Ashley and walked away.

Everyone was hurrying around looking for Ashley.

"Check the women's locker room." A sad looking Victoria spoke.

"Mickie you go check, I'll be here." Candice said.

"Victoria, I'm sorry about you and Torrie.

"She was my only friend."

"What about me?"

"Friends? I never thought of that."

"Victoria we're friends no matter what. What you did to Torrie was cool. But you're not her sidekick. You need to be your own person."

"Thanks, Candice!" Victoria hugged Candice.

"No prob."

"I'm going to the hotel to get some sleep."

"Bye."

Candice smiled; she was happy she could be who she was and not act like a slut.

"Candice Michelle Beckman." Candice said happily.

"Hey, Candice. Thanks!" Someone said from behind her, she turned and seen it was Ashley.

Later that Night:

**Mickie**

Mickie was in the ring about to call out all the divas that was still there, and John.

"Trish. Candice. Lita. Ashley. John Cena. Can you all come out here?"

After everyone was in the ring Mickie spoke again: "There's something I should tell you…my name isn't Mickie James's I'm an undercover reporter for Sports Weekly, I'm doing a paper on Trish, my real name is Mica Beckman, I'm Candice's half-sister."

"The only reason she was working for Torrie is to protect my secret that's why she has been acting the way she has."

Candice smiled. "Well I have a confession to make too. I wasn't really after John; I'm dating someone from Smackdown!"

Everyone beside Mickie or Mica gasped.

"Who?" Ashley and Trish asked.

"Kennedy."

Ashley, Trish, and Lita gasped, John tried not to laugh.

A week later.

**Trish**

"John, everything we been through is crazy, but I love you, I'm going to keep this short and sweet, not matter what, I'm always going to Stick With You."

John smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too."

**Year Later Updates:**

**Ashley: **She's dating Matt Hardy and she's secretly pregnant.

**Mickie: **She decided not to run her story; she changed her name to Mickie and joined the WWE. Now she is truly a WWE diva.

**Candice**: She's now writing a book about everything that happened, it's going to be called; 'Stick With You.' She's still with Kennedy and their planning to elope.

**Lita: **Lita's dating someone, but nobody knows who, all they know is it isn't Edge.

**Maria: **She's taking classes at UCLA her major is medicine.

**Victoria: **She finally got some true friends, which she can actually count on.

**Torrie: **She's in jail for attempted murder; her baby name is Jasmine Angelique Cena, and lives with John.

**John: **He got what he always wanted with Trish…a family.

**Trish:** She got what she always wanted with John…and she had a beautiful baby girl named Brooklyn Marie Cena.

Ashley, Maria, Trish, Mickie, Candice, Victoria and Lita became best friends and always watch out for each other. They truly know the elements and power of friendship.

A/n: REVIEW! It's finally over. Tell me what you think.


End file.
